Susan Asting
Susan Asting or Suzy is a housewife in the episode "Mute Witness to Murder". Early Life She was married with Paul. They live perfectly happy. One night, having celebrated their wedding birthday, she witnesses a verbal altercation in the apartment in front of her terrace. Suzy seals her curiosity. The husband eventually kills his wife by choking him with the thread of the telephone. Traumatized, Susy becomes incapable to speak like mute. Alerted by this strange accident, Paul call a doctor. Ironically, Dr. Trask was the man living in the building on the opposite side. When examinating her, Paul declare that Suzy was become mute on the terrace, Trask deducting that Suzy was a witness for his crime. Also, he manipulates Paul to administer a painkiller by injection to Suzy. Incapable to speak, she knocks out Paul with a golf club. In vain. Trask claiming that she needs examination, lets her to the private psychiatric clinic where he works like director and head doctor. She wakes up, wearing a camisole, placed in examination. Trask also limits the interactions within the couple, by claiming that it is for well of Suzy. This last being placed in psychiatric cell as if she was insane. Once left Paul, leaving them both in the cell , Trask takes medicine pills to settle his heart rhythm, justifying to have murdered his wife because her frequent angers threatened his fragile heart and declare to Suzy make her be thought like a dangerous psychotic with a false diagnostic. Suzy tried vainly to communicate with the nurse Desk, noticing that she was different to others patients. In parallel, Paul was convinced by their best friend Dolores who was sceptic on Suzy's condition and want to be certain that she was under good treatment. Trask pretend him that the case of Suzy was incurable and tried to sow doubt to Paul by asking if they often quarrelled. Paul become suspicious of the doctor. Trask ordonn to his staff to prevent him of each of his visits. Angry, Paul returns and ordon to see Suzy personnally. Seeing his wife, he says that he don't believe that Suzy was insane and remembers the moment when Suzy loses her voice. He understands that it took place on the terrace because she saw something outside, Suzy moving her head to agree, deducting him that Trask had murdered his own wife. However, Trask surprise them with security camera and cut electric systeme to introduce in the cell where he inject Paul with a syringe containing a mortal doze of painkiller and crush his throat with his foot under Suzy's eyes very schocked, under the claim that it was a case of self-defense. He intends to practise a lobotomy on Suzy. She constat surprisingly to speak. Fate The doctor take his pills not taking account that he overturned them accidentally. When rturning to see Suzy, he retires her camisole. She takes advantage of it to attack him , trying to burst him eyes before he gets the upper hand and tries to choke her, higly angry until that his heart cause a crisis. Searching the tube of tablets in his pocket, he realizes that it is empty and begs Suzy to help him. He was surprised to listen her. Revengeful, she lets him die then she begins to confess all the accident to the camera...before becoming ironically really psychotic. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Patricia Clarkson. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars Category:Housewives Category:Lovers